


The Importance of Mane Maintenance

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [21]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Cristianinho wants his hair to look as good as his father's hair, so Cristiano teaches him some tricks he picked up from a lion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).



> Obrigada por me falar sobre o Jubas! =D
> 
> As the lovely kroos8 informed me not long ago, Jubas the lion is the mascot for Sporting CP. My fellow Emma the Bee admirers should check out [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Zkxi45sO9I) in which they meet.
> 
> Jubas is the Portuguese word for "manes." We all know CR7 is very attentive to his appearance, and that Ninho greatly admires his _pai_ , so while I don't know if Cristiano actually interacted with Jubas while playing for Sporting, I'm pretending they did for the sake of this fic. (Besides, who wouldn't interact with a smiling lion if given the chance?)

The resemblance between Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro and Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Júnior is so strong that the suffix "Júnior" seems like a statement of the obvious. Equally obvious is that Ninho idolizes his father, not only as a superstar footballer, but also as the ideal person. ([Evidence: "Oh meu deus és tu!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NJH9pZp7pc)) 

So it comes as no surprise when, on a rare day off from formal training, CR7 has Cristianinho practically attached to his hip (or leg, if we're being a bit more literal).

_"Pai,"_ asks the young boy, "Can I do my hair like yours?"

Cris arches one of his perfect eyebrows. "Why?"

"I want my hair to be perfect! Like your hair!"

Cris smiles at Ninho. _"Vamos, rapaz."_ They proceed to the master bathroom, where Cris hands a striped bottle to his son.

"To Cristiano Ronaldo, all my best wishes and lots of love. Jubas." After reading the label aloud, Ninho asks, "Jubas? Like Mufasa and Simba?"

"Sort of," Cris laughs. "Jubas is the lion at Sporting."

"Lisbon has a lion?!" Ninho sounds both confused and delighted. "And you played with him?!"

"Not exactly with him." Cris helps Ninho open the bottle as he explains further. "Jubas is the mascot. He doesn't play on the team - he hangs out near the stands to help the fans cheer during matches. But he also hangs out with the players during training."

"Is he named Jubas because he has a perfect mane?" Ninho holds out his palm so his father can put some mousse into it.

Cris nods. "He taught me how to make my hair look good, and he taught me why it's worth the effort."

Ninho falls silent while his father guides him through styling his hair. When they're finished, _pai e filho_ admire their handiwork in the mirror. Ninho then asks, "Why did Jubas say it was worth the effort?"

"Jubas told me that if you take the time and trouble to face yourself in the mirror and make your hair look good, you'll be able to see that you did something right. So no matter what happens the rest of the day, you can find a reason to smile."

"Cool!" Ninho smiles. _"Obrigado, pai. Amo-te."_

_"Amo-te muito, meu filho."_

The dos Santos gentlemen smiled together the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated - including, but not limited to, names of more adorable mascots!
> 
> Also, go watch the video I linked to at the beginning of the story if you didn't already. (Or watch it again if you did.) Isn't he the cutest?? I'll admit I'm confused as to why he doesn't have Aveiro, and why Aveiro comes last in Cristiano's full name if it's his maternal last name, but I digress. NINHO IS THE CUTEST! That is all. :)


End file.
